


look at me (one last time)

by delyra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, PUEDE que enloquezca y lo traduzca al ingles, Smut, iré añadiendo personajes a medida que avance con el fanfic, kind of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delyra/pseuds/delyra
Summary: De haberlo pensado bien, Yamaguchi no hubiera comprado helado de fresa. Su elección ha sido inconsciente, salida de la costumbre que tan arraigada se le ha quedado, porque Tsukishima nunca le aceptó un helado, pero tomaba del suyo si éste era de fresa, y al final, era él quien más consumía. Ahora que está solo, lo ha hecho sin pensar, y es también cuando más le cala su ausencia.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este dichoso fanfic lleva conmigo desde, agárrense, enero de 2019. Casi dos años desde que empecé a escribirlo, porque soy patética y no conseguía avanzar regularmente con este monstruo.  
> NO está de acuerdo con el canon porque lo escribí antes de que el canon existiera y le invertí demasiado tiempo a la investigación de la geografía de japón + un montón de cosas más como para mandarlo todo por la borda y acomodarlo al canon. Así que es básicamente un AU.  
> Dicho esto, diviértanse leyendo.

Tadashi saborea su helado con calma, sintiendo el sabor en su paladar y la sensación gélida en el fondo de su garganta.

 _Fresa_.

Si estuviera con Tsukishima quizás el sabor le resultaría más soportable.

A Tadashi nunca le ha gustado demasiado el helado de fresa. Su gusto le parece un poco demasiado dulce y falso, nada en comparación a las fresas de verdad. Ha aprendido a tolerarlo, sin embargo, y no es como si lo odiara para empezar, pero definitivamente no es su sabor preferido y tiende a optar por algunos más sobrios. Es quizá por eso que le parece tan surreal la adoración y predilección que Tsukishima le tiene al sabor.

Toma otra cucharada de su helado, y lo siente derretirse en la parte trasera de su lengua, arrugando la nariz con suavidad cuando visualiza todo lo que le falta por terminar.

De haberlo pensado bien, Yamaguchi no hubiera comprado helado de fresa. Su elección ha sido inconsciente, salida de la costumbre que tan arraigada se le ha quedado, porque Tsukishima nunca le aceptó un helado, pero tomaba del suyo si éste era de fresa, y al final, era él quien más consumía. Ahora que está solo, lo ha hecho sin pensar, y es también cuando más le cala su ausencia.

El hueco en su pecho se expande y se hace más hondo, más profundo, y teme el día en el que lo perfore de tal manera que sea visible e irrevocable. De repente, el sabor de la fresa se le antoja amargo, y por pura fuerza de voluntad reprime las arcadas. Ya no puede con eso. Sin más, deja la cuchara en la mesa, envuelta en una servilleta; algo de propina y se ha ido. El helado de fresa se derrama de la copa, líquido a estas alturas.

Mientras camina a casa, revisa su celular por pura costumbre. No tiene mensajes nuevos, pero inevitablemente se ve a sí mismo leyendo los últimos mensajes que ha intercambiado con Kei.

> **Tadashi.**
> 
> 3 de abril 1:26 AM.
> 
> _Lo siento, Tsukki. Olvídalo todo, por favor._
> 
> Leído el 3 de abril a las 4:39 PM.

Tadashi se traga el nudo en su garganta.

El hoyo se agranda.

.

Kei siempre ha sido algo así como su soporte. Su ídolo. Siempre, desde que tenían diez años, cuando Tadashi era todavía pequeño, débil e inseguro -aunque, pensándolo dos veces, no es como si hubiera dejado de ser débil e inseguro alguna vez.

Cuando todavía estaban en la secundaria y la pubertad los hubo azotado a ambos, Yamaguchi volvió a la inseguridad que tan notoria era en él cuando niño. Tenía trece y creció 10 centímetros en cinco meses y medio, por lo que era torpe y a veces sus extremidades no se movían como él quería que se movieran. Su voz se rompía vergonzosamente a la mitad de sus frases y cambiaba de agudeza indeseablemente, y fue de puro golpe de suerte que su piel no haya sufrido las imperfecciones características de la edad. Es decir, nada más aparte de sus características pecas.

Kei nunca pareció reparar en eso, y si Yamaguchi de repente se callaba a la mitad de la conversación y miraba al suelo como si contuviera los secretos del universo, lo atribuía a su tímida personalidad habitual. Después de todo, Tadashi siempre tuvo problemas de ansiedad, que iban y venían en intensidad. E incluso si le preguntara acerca de ello, Yamaguchi sólo desestimaba la cuestión y rápidamente hablaba de otra cosa.

Fue por ese entonces que los padres de Tadashi se divorciaron.

Tadashi creció en un campo de batalla. Sus padres se casaron forzosamente, por decisión de sus abuelos, y nunca se amaron. A él sí lo amaban, no obstante, el vivir en un entorno como tal no le favoreció jamás.

La decisión de su divorcio llegó tras la muerte de su abuela. Era cuestión de tiempo, y él lo sabía perfectamente, mas el saberlo no impidió la formación de aquél vacío en su cavidad torácica. Su madre para entonces tenía ya un amante, y tras la separación de sus padres, Yamaguchi prefirió quedarse con su progenitor. No quería dejarlo solo, le dijo a su madre, y ella aceptó, aunque con pena y dolor.

Kei sabía de esto, pero nunca indagó en el asunto, y se quedó con lo que le contó. En realidad, Yamaguchi era más bien un libro abierto, si bien no para todo, no fallaba en hablar incesantemente con Tsukishima (a Tsukishima) de lo que fuere que se le pasara por la mente, y él lo aceptaba como iba. A Tadashi le gustaba hablar, y sacar un poquito de todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza le mejoraba el ánimo, por lo que Kei sólo lo dejaba hablar hasta que uno de los dos se hartara.

A día de hoy, él no sabe que la razón por la que Tadashi optó por quedarse con su padre fue para no tener que mudarse con un completo desconocido, ni que su madre estaba embarazada de dos meses, ni que él no quería alejarse de Tsukishima, porque era la única persona que lo hacía olvidar cuán mal se sentía y lo mucho que le ardía, porque era la constante que quería mantener en su vida desde que lo rescató de los mocosos que lo abusaban por ser pequeño y débil. Lo ignora por completo, pero Yamaguchi nunca hizo el ademán de contárselo, y él sabe de todas maneras que hay cosas que no le cuenta a nadie.

Como, por ejemplo, que ha estado irrevocablemente enamorado de él desde que tienen doce.

.

Yamaguchi tiene dieciséis cuando da su primer beso.

No es con Kei, por mucho que lo lamente. Es con un chico de una escuela cercana, con quien lleva dos semanas saliendo en secreto.

Lo ha conocido en una práctica de volleyball con una preparatoria de la prefectura. Es alegre y no lo fuerza a hablar, pero no es como si eso importase puesto que es relativamente fácil conversar con él. Coquetea con él desde el minuto cero y él no lo detiene; se siente halagado y gozoso porque jamás antes se había sentido deseado.

Él es lindo, lo trata como se merece y acepta mantener su relación en secreto de los demás, incluso si no le termina de agradar la idea. Lo hace reír y le acaricia la mano con el pulgar cuando están a solas, con ternura, por lo que Yamaguchi sabe que es lo mejor que podría tener.

No es suficiente.

El beso le sabe insípido, y él está demasiado rígido y demasiado distraído, así que apenas participa en el acto. De cualquier modo, el chico le sonríe cuando se separan, y le acaricia el rostro diciéndole cuánto le gusta.

No le es suficiente, por mucho que le guste el chico. No le satisface, porque él no es a quien tanto desea en el fondo de sí mismo. Rompen tres meses después, por iniciativa de aquel muchacho. Tadashi se pierde en una letanía de disculpas, porque sabe que no se lo merece, que merece algo mejor y que no puede brindarle. Él tan sólo le dice que no tiene por qué disculparse. Se lo dice con tristeza, y el corazón de Tadashi se resquebraja a la par que lo hace el suyo.

Nada le ayuda a recuperar el ánimo.

Falta una semana a las prácticas de volleyball y tres días enteros a clases, por una fiebre inducida por el estrés y la ansiedad. Tsukishima sólo va un par de veces a dejarle los deberes y tiene la gentileza de ayudarle a comer algo, pero no le hace preguntas cuando llega y lo encuentra limpiándose las lágrimas y con los ojos hinchados.

Yamaguchi, con el corazón ya magullado, llora todavía más esa noche, porque empieza a entender que en eso se basa su relación con Kei.

.

Yachi ha sido una persona siempre presente en su vida desde que se integró al equipo como mánager. Es dulce y tímida, pero tiene más coraje e iniciativa que él y es algo que no puede ni quiere negar. Encara a la gente cuando tiene qué, sí, con algo de temor después de todo, pero no se echa para atrás, a diferencia suya.

—Estás enamorado de Tsukishima-kun —dice una vez, en voz bajita y nerviosa, cuando los dos están apartados en un rincón del gimnasio al terminar la práctica de ese día. Tadashi, incrédulo, deja caer los balones que se encontraba recogiendo, y maldice por lo bajo mientras vuelve a levantarlos.

—Yacchan, no sé de qué me hablas —balbucea él, y casi jura que Hitoka rueda los ojos en exasperación.

—No es una pregunta, Yamaguchi-kun. Hemos sido amigos por dos años y t-también los he estado observando todo este tiempo —murmura, algo inquieta, mientras juguetea con la tela de su sudadera—. Creo que deberías hablar de ello.

—Yo n-no... no puedo, Yacchan.

Hitoka abre los ojos en preocupación cuando Yamaguchi apresura su tarea y sale corriendo a cambiarse, deteniéndolo apenas. La respiración de Tadashi comienza a acelerarse y ella sabe que no ha sido por la carrera, por lo que se limita a abrazarlo. Él se queda lánguido y se deja hacer, con las manos apretadas y los nudillos blancos.

—Lo siento mucho.

 _Yo también lo siento,_ quiere decir pero no le sale. _Lo siento todo y ya no quiero sentirlo más._

.

Tsukishima lo besa en su último día de clases como estudiantes de segundo grado.

Están en el jardín de su casa, su padre trabaja el turno nocturno ese día y él quería hacer una pijamada, _como en los viejos tiempos_ , le ha dicho. Están escuchando rock clásico y conversando un poco de todo y nada, y de lo estúpidos que llegan a ser Kageyama y Hinata, cuando ambos se quedan callados en un cómodo silencio.

Tadashi tiene la mala costumbre de mirar a Tsukishima todo el tiempo. Hay algo en él que le gusta ver, algo en la calma de sus facciones y en el brillo de sus ojos tras sus gafas cuando dice algún comentario malicioso que igual lo hace reír. Kei no suele devolverle la mirada, aunque Tadashi está seguro que él sabe que lo observa, y es eso lo que lo sorprende cuando gira el rostro en medio del silencio y clava sus ojos en los suyos. Yamaguchi entonces se siente como una mariposa clavada tras una vitrina, y es incapaz de rehuir su mirada.

—U-uhm, quizás deberíamos... —comienza, y es interrumpido por los labios de Kei en los suyos.

No es su primer beso, pero se siente como el primero. Le acelera el corazón y le corta la respiración, y cuando se separa, Yamaguchi vuelve a atraerlo. Beso tras beso corren los minutos, y da la una de la mañana cuando el frío de la época los fuerza a ingresar a la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Tadashi está rebosante de energía, y desayunan juntos bajo una charla amena. Se pasan todo el día viendo películas malas que les sacan carcajadas y a la tarde, cuando Kei regresa a casa, no han hablado de lo acontecido.

No hablan nunca de ello.

La alegría y emoción de Tadashi se va desvaneciendo tan pronto como aparecieron, cuando Kei se va sin decir nada, evadiendo su mirada. Día con día va perdiendo la esperanza, y día con día siente el pecho todavía más hueco y todavía más pesado, como un agujero negro que devora todo en su interior. Tsukishima no vuelve a besarlo y Yamaguchi no se atreve a abordar el tema, demasiado aterrorizado, demasiado frágil. Opta por proteger su alma y resguardar su corazón, se prohíbe tener esperanzas, y a la noche se susurra una mantra de « _no te ilusiones_ » que ahoga en la almohada.

Se ven los fines de semana y cada que tienen club de volleyball, y mantienen el contacto por mensajes de texto. Han regresado a la comodidad de la rutina, aunque quizás “comodidad” sea estirar mucho la situación (Yamaguchi no está conforme, pero ni así hace nada por cambiar algo).

Eso permanece hasta que un día Kei aparece tras su puerta de improvisto, lo que no sería tan descomunal si no fuera porque son las once de la noche. Tadashi quiere mantener la calma y preguntarle que hace ahí, pero la sorpresa es mayor y tan sólo suelta un "ah", quedito. Lo invita a pasar y tiene las preguntas en la punta de la lengua, un _«¿Está todo bien? ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?_ » y la curiosidad corriéndole líquida en las venas, densa como plomo y caliente como lava. 

Nada sale de sus labios, porque Tsukishima está frenético y lo besa con ansia, con hambre; lo sujeta como si fuera a escurrírsele de los dedos si se separan por tan sólo un momento, como arena fina en sus manos.

El corazón de Tadashi se deshace, y todas las promesas que se ha jurado se rompen con la fragilidad de un cristal. Sus « _no te ilusiones_ » pesan menos que el aire, pero se siente un poco menos vacío mientras enreda sus dedos en los mechones rubios y danza sus labios con los suyos.

Se acuesta con Kei esa noche, comparten la calidez bajo las sábanas, sudorosos y desesperados. Yamaguchi no vocaliza sus preguntas en ningún momento; Tsukishima no le da tregua ni un instante y pronto esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones. Se pierde en su calor y permite que él se pierda en el suyo, jadea y gimotea y solloza de puro gozo, y cuando terminan yacen lado a lado en la cama matrimonial de Tadashi que aún así le queda un poco corta a Kei. No quiere preguntar, pero sin poderlo evitar, siente la necesidad. Tiene pánico ante la posibilidad de una respuesta, y no sabe sopesar si es preferible quedarse en la duda o cargar con una verdad que puede reducirlo a menos que escombros.

No puede descansar pensando en ello, pero ver a Kei dormir con placidez le recompone un poco el alma.

.

Al final, resulta que _cobarde_ es sinónimo de _Yamaguchi Tadashi_ , y se ve incapaz de encarar a Kei por alzarlo, hacerlo tocar el cielo y posteriormente azotarlo de vuelta a su propio infierno. Siendo las cosas como son, entonces, su relación no da ningún salto dramático.

Están en tercero y es la primera vez que no comparten clase. En su lugar, Yamaguchi está en el grupo 3-5, junto con Hitoka, por lo que las clases son soportables. También es la primera vez en que Kageyama y Hinata están en el mismo grupo, y de verdad que Tadashi agradece estar en la clase avanzada, porque no soportaría tener que lidiar con sus riñas más de lo que ya lo hace; menos aún ahora que está en tercero y ha sido nombrado capitán.

El estrés se arremolina rápidamente en el fondo de su vientre, pero él decide ignorarlo por tanto tiempo como le es posible. Entrenan, estudian, y todo lo que un estudiante normal de último año hace.

Lo que por supuesto que también incluye las preparaciones para la universidad.

Ha evitado el tema lo más que puede con el resto de sus compañeros, porque no es algo de lo que le apetezca hablar. Cuando Yachi empieza a tratar el tema, él se excusa con cualquier tontería, lo que es fácil cuando están en el gimnasio, pero no tanto cuando no es así. Cuando Shouyou habla de lo maravilloso que será una vez que juegue en un equipo universitario, le recuerda que si no entrena adecuadamente no conseguirá ser tan maravilloso como dice que será, y lo manda a practicar sus recepciones. Se dedica a evadir el tema tanto como sus capacidades le permiten, y le sale bien hasta la fecha.

No necesita que Tsukishima le hable de eso para saber que irá a la universidad a la que Akiteru fue. Será exactamente igual que cuando decidió ir a Karasuno, porque por mucho que Kei haga como que su hermano no le interesa, sigue con el concepto bien engravado en sí mismo de que debe de repetir sus pasos.

Así que Tadashi decide que no estudiará en Sendai.

Ayuda mucho a reforzar su decisión el inevitable distanciamiento que ha surgido entre él y Kei ahora que están en clases separadas. Le hace bien a su corazón el pasar menos tiempo del que solía pasar con el objeto de su sufrimiento.

A veces ni siquiera pasan los recesos juntos, porque por mucho que Yamaguchi lo quiera, lo adore, y lo conserve tan dentro y tan cerca de su alma, le duele infinitamente su falta de atención y la manera tan desinteresada en la que Kei va, hace lo que le place, lo desacomoda y lo destruye, para luego ignorarlo como si no fuera asunto suyo, tan entero y tan estable, un privilegio del que Tadashi simplemente no puede gozar.

Y sin embargo, con todo y el dolor, le duele más tenerlo lejos. Es la ironía de la vida y el masoquismo personificado. Así que siguen haciendo sus quedadas cada cierto tiempo, pero esta vez Tadashi es precavido y se encarga de siempre programarlas para cuando está su padre en casa, o al contrario, en la casa de Kei. Él es cuidadoso, así que Yamaguchi está seguro de que no sería capaz de hacer algún avance en él con gente presente, sobre todo su familia. Además, no volvió a tocar su puerta a horas cercanas a la medianoche más nunca, por lo que Tadashi permanece seguro.

Por más que lo ame, no podría soportar el acostarse con él cuando no le da explicaciones, ni razones, ni cariño, y sólo lo deja más hundido en su desconsuelo. Bueno, no más de una vez.

—Ya sabes, Yamaguchi-kun —Hitoka interrumpe su tren de pensamiento, moviendo su comida con el tenedor de manera descuidada, sin apetito—, no se me ha olvidado aquella vez en la que no quisiste hablar conmigo de Tsukishima-kun.

—Perdóname, Yacchan —contesta, con la mirada baja—. No es mi tema de conversación preferido.

— ¡Es que te estás haciendo daño! —exclama, apartando su bento—. Y parece que no lo entiendes. Me preocupas, si-siento que… que te desvaneces. Hace unos meses lucías tan demacrado, y n-no sé lo que pasó ni quiero forzarte a que hables pero… puedes confiar en mí. Lo que no le puedas contar a Tsukishima-kun, o a Hinata-kun, o a cualquier otra persona, yo estoy dispuesta a escucharlo. Pero no te hagas daño así.

Tadashi traga en seco, la garganta áspera cual lija y la lengua de cartón. Quiere gritar, porque es verdad que necesita hablarlo con alguien, pero no sabe si está preparado, ni sabe qué debe decir.

—Lo sé. Sé que te preocupas y lo aprecio, es sólo que… no sé cómo hablarlo. Tsukki ha estado conmigo por todo este tiempo que… pienso que fue inevitable que yo me enamorara de él. Pero él no me ama a mí.

—No puedes saberlo, vamos… no pierdas la fe —intenta consolarlo ella, en vano, porque Yamaguchi lo sabe mejor que nadie.

—Él no me ama, estoy seguro.

—No digas eso, anda, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque se acostó conmigo, Yacchan. Se acostó conmigo y nunca pareció importarle.

Hitoka hace un sonido de sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo se endereza en su lugar. Busca su mano y la sujeta, en un gesto que busca ser reconfortante y no lo consigue por completo. Sus ojos buscan respuestas que no sabe si darle, pero finalmente abre la boca.

—No estoy seguro de por qué, un día tan solo… ocurrió. Pero estoy seguro de que no me ama.

—¿Han hablado de ello?

—No, y-yo… no puedo hacerlo. Tengo muchísimo miedo —gimotea, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos—, no quiero que me confirme lo que ya sé.

Yamaguchi no tiene que levantar la mirada para saber que Yachi lo observa con pena, y su agarre en su mano se estrecha antes de atraerlo hasta sus brazos. Es incómodo porque están sentados, y ella es mucho más baja que él, pero alivia el ardor en su garganta y la amenaza de lágrimas cayendo. Corresponde el abrazo torpemente, hasta que la alarma que anuncia la reanudación de clases suena y tienen que separarse.

Esa tarde, en el gimnasio, ni él ni ella pueden ver a Tsukishima a los ojos. Nadie parece percatarse, y él piensa que es mejor así.

.

Acaba aplicando para la Universidad de Hokkaido, entre otras más en las prefecturas cercanas, pero su felicidad es genuina cuando las cartas de aceptación comienzan a llegar y él ha quedado en la de su preferencia. Después de todo, ha estudiado hasta el cansancio y por una vez, sus ojeras no fueron por insomnio.

Se los cuenta el día siguiente con el fervor que se espera ante la noticia. Tanto Hinata como Kageyama lo felicitan, uno más efusivamente que el otro, aunque ninguno de los dos entiende qué tiene de especial la universidad. Hitoka lo abraza, casi al borde de las lágrimas, pero le dice que lo extrañará. Kei no dice nada, pero luce sorprendido, y luego de un rato masculla un “felicidades” entre dientes que carece de mucha fuerza en sí mismo.

—Debiste aplicar para la Universidad de Tohoku —suspira Hitoka con lástima, jugueteando con sus dedos—, así te tenía más cerca.

Yamaguchi mira de reojo a Kei, quien lo mira de vuelta, y sonríe con tristeza.

—No tenía oportunidad, Yacchan. Además viviré con mi madre. ¡Aah! Me pregunto si mi hermana se acordará de mí. La última vez que la vi fue cuando cumplió tres años.

Empieza a hablar de su familia entonces, y la cuestión de la universidad se olvida y se queda atrás. Afortunadamente, todos parecen ignorar la novedad de Yamaguchi hablando de su familia, lo cual él agradece, porque no desea que indaguen más en su curiosa elección universitaria.

(Por regla general, Tadashi no habla de su familia desde que sus padres se divorciaron. Nada más que algún comentario suelto como, “Ah, hoy no puedo ir al arcade después de la práctica, papá tiene turno nocturno y tengo que prepararle su bento” o “Mi madre me envió un videojuego nuevo que me muero por probar”. Es de sus temas menos preferidos, y ni siquiera a Tsukishima le habla de sus parientes.)

No obstante, puede sentir los ojos inquisitivos de Tsukishima perforarle el cráneo desde diferentes ángulos, y para cuando están caminando de vuelta a casa, los nervios lo tienen invadido.

—No me dijiste que te irías a Hokkaido.

Kei suena distante cuando lo dice, y por pura sorpresa Yamaguchi pega un brinco que no pasa desapercibido. Sonríe ante la ceja arqueada de Kei, riendo por lo bajo.

—Lo siento, Tsukki. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos —La sonrisa que tira de sus labios se siente falsa y plastificada, pero no tiene la voluntad para conjurar una de verdad, o para dejar de sonreír.

—Pensé que aplicarías para la de Tohoku —dice, como quien no quiere la cosa. Yamaguchi le rehúye la mirada.

—Lo pensé, pero no quería ser una carga para mi padre. Tendría que pagarme el apartamento y todo lo demás, así que mejor lo consulté con mamá. Su esposo es una buena persona, aunque sólo lo he visto como tres o cuatro veces, y su hija –mi hermana, es una niña muy tierna. ¡Además es una buena universidad! No tanto como la de Tohoku, pero casi, así que era una oportunidad de oro —balbucea, todo rápido y casi sin pausas, y sólo se calla cuando topa su vista con la de Tsukishima.

—Pudiste mencionarlo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una hermana —Oh, no. Suena molesto, y Tadashi sabe que tiene motivos para estarlo, pero no puede hacer nada.

—Lo siento, Tsukki —repite, quedo, y luego añade:—. ¡P-pero pensé que te había hablado de mi hermana! Tiene sólo cinco años, y la verdad casi no la conozco, quizá por eso se me pasó… ¡Pero te aseguro que no fue mi intención-!

—Yamaguchi —interrumpe, y él se corta a medio camino, pero parcialmente lo agradece—. Cállate.

Él hace como le dice, y están por llegar a donde sus caminos se separan cuando vuelve a hablar.

—¿Quedaste en la de Tohoku, entonces? —inquiere. Tsukishima lo ve por el rabillo del ojo, asintiendo apenas.

—La carta llegó hace dos días.

—Ya sabes, Tsukki, podremos vernos en vacaciones y en los fines de semana largos —se fuerza a decir, pese al nudo en su garganta—. No es como si fuéramos a dejar de ser amigos por esto, ¿verdad?

Claro. _Amigos._

Llegan a su punto de separación. Kei no responde en ningún momento.

_Amigos._

.

Su madre va a su graduación, y llora discretamente cuando lo abraza al final de la ceremonia porque _has crecido tanto sin que me diera cuenta, Tadashi_.

Ayumi, su hermana, corre hacia él tan pronto su mamá lo suelta para secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo y regresar al lado de su marido, gritándole « _¡Tadashi-nii!»_ mientras se le abraza a las piernas. El esposo de su madre los ve desde una distancia respetable, con una sonrisa plácida en la cara y su madre tomada del brazo.

Tadashi sonríe, pero no puede evitar sentir el corazón latirle más despacio cuando piensa en lo mucho que hubiera querido que su familia fuera así mientras crecía. Se siente genuinamente contento por su hermana, sin embargo, pues ella ha tenido la dicha de criarse en una familia de verdad y con amor por todas partes; no sólo sus padres la aman sino que se aman entre sí. Tadashi no necesita ser un genio para saberlo, lo nota en la mirada de su madre, en el tacto suave que le da su padrastro a su madre cuando la toma de la mano, en la felicidad que derrochan los tres cuando están juntos. Algo que él no tuvo pero siempre deseó, algo que su hermana sí tiene y que todos deberían tener.

—¡Ayumi! —exclama, tomando a la niña entre sus brazos, que para tener cinco años pesa más de lo que aparenta—. ¿No te olvidaste de mí, verdad?

—¡Nop! ¡Mamá dice que de ahora en adelante te veré todos los días, así que no me podía olvidar de mi hermano mayor!

Le regala una sonrisa deslumbrante, toda dientes de leche y alegría de infante. Él se ríe ligeramente, contagiado.

Conversa con ella brevemente, aunque más bien es ella quien habla y él quien escucha. Le cuenta cómo le va en el kínder y le dice que en tan sólo un año entrará a la primaria, y le habla de sus amigos y del frío que hizo en invierno. Es su mamá quien la detiene, diciéndole que Tadashi tiene que ir a despedirse de sus compañeros, así que ella le pide que la baje de sus brazos y regresa con sus padres.

Se le hiela un poco la sangre cuando su madre dice « _despedirse_ », pero procura que no se refleje en su expresión. Masculla un, _ya regreso_ , y se pone en dirección a donde Yachi, Kageyama y Hinata se encuentran.

—¡Yamaguchi! —Hinata dice, casi gritando, nada más verlo—, debiste dejarnos hacer una fiesta de despedida.

Él se ríe, avergonzado, pero niega con suavidad.

—No hacía falta, Hinata. Además no soy el único que se va de la ciudad.

Kageyama luce ligeramente abochornado, tan pronto Hinata empieza a hablar de la envidia que le da que Tobio haya conseguido beca deportiva en una de las universidades con uno de los mejores equipos de volleyball. No dura mucho, sin embargo, porque tan pronto Hinata jura que _«no se va a quedar atrás»_ , comienzan con una de sus peculiares riñas (que en perspectiva, le parecen hasta _cariñosas_ , y es que hace un largo tiempo que dejaron de tener profundidad para ninguno de los dos). Yachi intenta controlarlos, pero se da por vencida más bien rápidamente y en su lugar se gira hacia Tadashi.

Yamaguchi observa a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a los miembros de su equipo, y la nostalgia se le instala desde ya en el pecho. Ha pasado tres años de su vida con esas personas a su alrededor, por lo que los extraña desde ese momento. Y sí, le falta Kei, por lo que no está completo ni de lejos, pero eso no significa que sus amigos no le embarguen de alegría por su mera existencia.

Está demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que la pregunta que le hace Hitoka casi se le escapa.

—¿Ya hablaste con Tsukishima-kun? —inquiere, pronunciando cada palabra con lentitud, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Aún no —dice él, con calma, pero no la mira a los ojos—, la verdad no sé dónde está. Vi que se estaba escapando de Akiteru-san, pero ya no lo volví a ver después de que lo encontrara.

Sonríe con pena y puede que algo de nostalgia mientras dice aquello, cosa que no pasa desapercibida. Sorprendentemente, es Hinata quien primero repara en esto.

—Creo que yo lo vi cerca de la entrada —le comenta, aflojando su agarre en el cuello del uniforme de Tobio—. Además te ves como si nunca más lo fueras a ver —frunce el ceño, confundido—, ¿no se supone que son amigos? Aunque no estén en la misma escuela podrás seguir viéndolo… aunque no sé si es algo que yo quisiera. ¿No es cierto, Kageyama?

Kageyama asiente, pero no elabora. Yachi, por su parte, choca las manos una vez, con la mirada fija en algún punto detrás de su hombro y una expresión de sorpresa.

—Parece que te buscan, Yamaguchi-kun.

Se gira al tiempo en el que escucha su nombre ser llamado, y suelta un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta al ser tomado desprevenido. De cualquier manera, sus ojos resplandecen en complacencia.

—¡Akiteru-san! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿No está Tsukki contigo?

—Hola, Tadashi. No, Kei ahora está con mamá, lo está bañando en besos —ríe suavemente, y Tadashi lo acompaña—. Después de todo nos vamos a Sendai pronto.

La risa muere de los labios de Tadashi, pero asiente de igual manera.

—¿Van a vivir juntos? Me sorprende que haya aceptado sin quejarse.

—Claro que se quejó, pero dijo que no tenía de otra porque tú te vas a Hokkaido. Al parecer Kei no contaba con eso —le guiña el ojo, un poco cómplice. Tadashi le sonreiría si no sintiera la sangre tan espesa y fría corriéndole por las venas—. Pero gracias a eso tengo a mi hermano para mí solo, así que no me voy a quejar. Ah, si quieres hablar con él, está con mamá en la entrada de la escuela. Igual y te agradece si lo salvas de sus muestras de amor.

Por fin se le desentumece la cara, y le regala una ligera elevación de la comisura de sus labios al tiempo que se despide. Camina con pasos de plomo a donde se supone que Tsukishima se encuentra, más bien en trance.

Tal como dijo su hermano, Kei está rígido y muy quieto entre los brazos de su madre. Es una escena más bien cómica, siendo él un ser humano de más de metro noventa, y su madre una mujer de poco más de metro sesenta. Ella llora pero también sonríe, y le está diciendo a Kei que se agache así le llena de mimos, cuando ésta lo divisa mientras se acerca y opta por soltar a su hijo y correr a darle un abrazo al muchacho que ha conocido por más de ocho años ya.

—¡Tadashi-kun! —exclama con cariño, abrazándolo rápidamente pero con fuerza—. Todavía no puedo creer que mis niños estén por entrar ya a la universidad —solloza, sosteniéndole la mano con dulzura—, siento como si hace apenas una semana estuvieran de este tamañito mientras jugaban en el patio trasero de la casa. Quién pensaría que ya están dejando el nido.

Tsukishima madre continúa hablando con Yamaguchi unos minutos, quejándose de que el insensible de su hijo no se deja acicalar por quien le ha dado la vida. Él asiente y añade uno que otro comentario, pero la verdad es que está ansioso y no se puede quedar quieto.

Puede que ella lo note, o puede que no, pero el caso es que se seca las lágrimas con su pañuelo bordado y le sonríe una vez más con labios pintados de carmín. Le dice que lo va a extrañar y que espera verlo en vacaciones, y que no se olvide de su hijo porque siendo como es le costará hacer amigos (a esto, Kei gruñe por lo bajo recordándole que ya tiene dieciocho y es prácticamente un estudiante universitario, pero ella hace como que no lo escucha). Después, se va con la excusa de que necesita buscar a Akiteru para que prepare el coche y se vayan a casa, y finalmente se queda a solas con Kei.

No habla ninguno de los dos por lo que se siente como una eternidad, pero seguramente son un par de minutos. Luego de mucho juguetear con sus dedos es que Tadashi se decide, y toma la iniciativa.

—Felicidades, Tsukki. Escuché que vivirás con Akiteru-kun.

—No me dejaron opción —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Vi a tu madre hace un momento. Tu hermana y tú se parecen mucho.

Tadashi asiente, mirándose los zapatos.

—Todos dicen lo mismo. Pero es un alivio que ella no tenga pecas, seguro va a ser muy bonita cuando crezca. Aah, supongo que empiezo a parecer un hermano mayor —ríe suavemente, y la misma risa muere entre sus labios segundos después.

—Yamaguchi —dice después de unos instantes de silencio, y Tadashi levanta la cabeza tan rápidamente que le duele un poco el cuello—. ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?

Algo se aprieta tras sus costillas y súbitamente le duele un poco el pecho, pero se siente extrañamente complacido. Está tentado a aceptar, a decirle que _¡por supuesto, Tsukki!_ , pero no puede aunque lo desee desde el centro de su alma. Niega con pena.

—Lo lamento, Tsukki. Mamá quiere que nos vayamos ya para abordar el _shinkansen_ porque mañana tienen que trabajar.

—Ah. Está bien.

La madre de Kei llega instantes después, con Akiteru a sus espaldas. Le hace la misma pregunta que le ha hecho él momentos atrás, y Yamaguchi repite lo que le ha dicho a Kei. Ella le dice que es una pena y que _otra vez será_ , y entonces apura a Tsukki porque su padre saldrá pronto de trabajar y comerán todos en casa.

Tadashi masculla un apretado “ _¡Hablamos más tarde!_ ” en cuanto empiezan a dirigirse al auto, y Tsukishima le responde con un asentimiento.

—¿Vas a venir en vacaciones? —inquiere con apremio, más que nada por la prisa.

—¡Lo más probable es que sí! —le dice, y luego sonríe con travesura—. No te preocupes, Tsukki, no me voy a olvidar de ti.

Él responde rodando los ojos, pero se ríe ligeramente. Después de eso, se ha ido, y lo último que Yamaguchi ve de él es su espalda amplia haciéndose cada vez más pequeña.

Los árboles de cerezo están en flor, y quizá sea una imagen muy romántica —todo el paisaje cubierto de pétalos rosados, y éstos mismos meciéndose con la brisa; pero a Tadashi se le antoja amarga. Se suponía que se despidiera de sus amigos y siguiera con su vida, pero ahora empieza a cuestionarse si será capaz de hacerlo.

 _No me voy a olvidar de ti_ , le ha dicho.

A veces desearía hacerlo.

.

Vivir con su madre es sorpresivamente fácil, y para nada cómo imaginó. Llegó a pensar que sería más difícil para él el adaptarse a un entorno al que no pertenecía, pero fue todo lo contrario. Su marido, siendo un hombre extrovertido, procura pasar tiempo con él (tiempo hombre a hombre, según ha dicho), si bien son actividades simples como ir a hacer la compra o bien limpiar el coche en compañía, lo saca de su zona de confort y hace que se abra a él, y pronto tienen una relación amena y amistosa.

Su madre, por otro lado, habla mucho con él y con su hermana, y Tadashi se dedica a ayudarle con las tareas del hogar durante esa semana que posee de una breve libertad antes de tener que ingresar a la universidad. Se mezcla muy rápido, y más pronto que tarde, se siente cómodo entre ellos.

Sus clases también son llevaderas, y se amiga con una chica que le recuerda ligeramente a Hitoka desde el día uno. Está tan o más nerviosa que él cuando su profesor de Química los invita a presentarse uno por uno, y ha tomado asiento junto a él, por lo que charlan bajito una vez se presentan todos y el profesor les da salida. Es también muy extrovertida a pesar de su personalidad de hámster, y es nativa de Sapporo, por lo que conoce bien los alrededores y se encarga de familiarizar a Tadashi con ellos a medida que transcurre el tiempo. Le presenta al resto de sus amistades –de otras clases o bien amistades de la preparatoria. Todo va bien, su vida está mejor que nunca, y aún así…

Y aún así se siente más vacío de lo que estaba cuando vivía en Miyagi.

Aún así, es infeliz.

Habla con Kei por Skype cada fin de semana, cuando tienen un rato libre después de clase y antes de tener que ponerse al día con sus responsabilidades. A veces, se trata de llamadas grupales con el resto de sus amigos de Karasuno, por lo que los gritos de Shouyou y de Tobio no los extraña. Hay ocasiones en las que no se contactan por varias semanas –en época de parciales y cuando Tsukishima está ocupado con las prácticas de volleyball.

(Tadashi decidió dejar el deporte una vez concluida la preparatoria, pero sorprendentemente, ha sido el rubio quien opta por hacer lo contrario. Nunca dio razones del por qué, demasiado avergonzado quizá, pero nunca faltaron las bromas al respecto.)

Esta vez, su llamada se limita a Tsukishima, y son ya las once de la noche mientras habla con él por altavoz. Por supuesto, procura ser algo provechoso mientras habla por teléfono, resolviendo algunos ejercicios de Álgebra que tiene que entregar la próxima semana.

—Y entonces el profesor de física nos dijo que si alguien no respondía el ejercicio en los próximos cinco minutos, todo el grupo tendría que repetir el segundo parcial, ¡¿puedes creer la tiranía?! Ugh, debí haber tomado con otro profesor —exclama Tadashi, al borde de la frustración.

Pasan un par de segundos y no recibe respuesta del otro lado de la línea, lo cual en realidad no es extraño, pero ni siquiera ha respondido con el típico bufido que da cuando una situación le provoca gracia. Yamaguchi detiene el movimiento de su mano, y acerca su celular a su oído para saber si Kei se ha quedado dormido. La sonrisa que se expande en su rostro es amplia y de _adoración_ , y se alegra infinitamente de que él no pueda verlo tras tan solo imaginar cómo se debe de reflejar el cariño en sus facciones. Suspira quedo, porque Kei se ha dormido y él quizá debería imitar sus pasos.

—Buenas noches, Tsukki —susurra, cerrando su libreta y enderezándose en la cama—. Te quiero.

El corazón le late fuerte y lo siente en la garganta, porque se le ha escapado sin así quererlo él. Espera otro momento más, con el cuerpo tenso como la cuerda de un arco, pero la respiración del otro lado de la línea no se muestra alterada.

Cuelga un segundo después, ignorando lo mejor que puede la decepción que le florece en la boca del estómago.

.

—Tadashi-kun, ¿tienes novia?

La pregunta es lo suficientemente súbita e inesperada como para arrancarle un “¿¡ha?!” de la garganta, lo que hace que la chica que le acaba de realizar la pregunta suelte una risita. Se pone colorado de la vergüenza, pero niega con suavidad.

—Lo sabía. A ti no te gustan las mujeres, ¿verdad?

Tadashi piensa que si ella continua haciendo preguntas tan indiscretas y sacadas de la nada misma, va a morirse de un infarto.

—¿C-cómo, Kyouko-san? —pregunta él a su vez, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa—, no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas.

Kyouko no dice nada durante un instante, pero no deja de sonreír con gracia. De cualquier modo, Yamaguchi siente la garganta seca, y ahora no puede concentrarse en el trabajo que se supone que tiene que estar haciendo, abierto en el documento en su computador.

En realidad la pregunta, como tal, no le molesta. Kyouko es amigable, bromista y dos años mayor que él; le ayuda en las clases que ella ya tomó y que él está tomando, y él a su vez, se encarga de ayudarle con las materias que comparten. Se tienen confianza –o al menos, él a ella, y hasta el momento no ha sentido ningún tipo de tabú entre ellos.

Eso es, hasta ahora.

—Tengo un amigo que es como tú —comenta ella, casualmente, pero con suavidad para no espantarlo más de lo que ya lo ha hecho—. Verás, aunque no lo parezca, soy muy observadora. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Tampoco soy de contar secretos, así que no se lo diré a nadie. Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que no miras a las chicas con ese tipo de sentimientos.

—No… no es así —-masculla él, bajito, enfocando la mirada en cualquier lado menos en su rostro—. Es sólo que… no hay nadie que me interese.

Intenta restarle importancia con un encogimiento de hombros, pero está nervioso y el movimiento resulta abrupto y muy rápido como para lucir casual. La joven suspira, y se toma un instante antes de volver a contestar.

—No te juzgo, y tampoco te voy a presionar para que lo admitas. ¡Pero vamos! Que intenté insinuarme sutilmente durante dos meses y ni siquiera reaccionaste ante eso. Y no lo haces con ninguna otra chica, solamente luces incómodo —juguetea con un mechón de su cabello, con un puchero suave en los labios—. A los hombres los miras diferente, y parece que ni siquiera te das cuenta.

—¿Insinuarte…? ¿Qué quieres decir, Kyouko-san? —arquea una ceja, incrédulo.

—Insinuarme. Intentar seducirte. Me gustabas, Tadashi-kun. ¡Ah! Ya no, no pongas esa cara, no te sientas culpable. De todos modos creo que me gustas más como amigo.

Acto seguido, Kyouko cambia de tema y Tadashi responde ausentemente a lo que quiera que la chica esté diciendo con monosílabos y frases sacadas del manual. No pasa mucho para que la alarma de su celular le informe que debería ir encaminándose a su clase de Inglés, por lo que se despide robóticamente de Kyouko (quien lo mira con ojos comprensivos), recoge sus cosas y se marcha a paso veloz.

Le da la bienvenida un aula vacía, donde se acomoda en una mesa y se desploma en la misma. Siente el corazón latirle apresurado en la cavidad torácica y la cabeza llena de algodón. Tal vez (sólo tal vez), también tiene la respiración algo errática, por lo que se concentra los siguientes diez minutos para regularla y no tener que pasar la hora de clase con la cabeza arriba, en las nubes (o quizá se equivoca, y no está arriba, sino abajo, alcanzando las profundidades el infierno)--

Y sus esfuerzos se ven interrumpidos por el lastimero pitido de su celular, el tono de notificación anunciándole un nuevo mensaje en LINE.

> **Tsukki.**
> 
> 28 de mayo, 11:49 AM.
> 
> _La próxima semana tenemos práctica contra Tsukuba._
> 
> Leído 11:50 AM.

Tadashi está lo suficientemente sorprendido como para recordar que estaba en medio de calmar su agitado corazón, y se endereza mínimamente para contestar a su mensaje.

> **Tadashi.**
> 
> 28 de mayo, 11:50 AM.
> 
> _de verdad, tsukki?!??! aah, supongo que estaras viendo a hinata-kun pronto!!_
> 
> Leído 11:52 AM.
> 
> **Tsukki.**
> 
> 28 de mayo, 11:52 AM.
> 
> _Sí. Mi sueño hecho realidad, un partido de práctica contra un enano. Como si no hubieran sido suficientes tres años de preparatoria._
> 
> Leído 11:52 AM.

Yamaguchi ríe con suavidad, y nota vagamente que ya no es la única alma en el aula. Responde con dedos veloces, ignorando el sonido de fondo que son sus compañeros de clase.

> **Tadashi.**
> 
> 28 de mayo, 11:53 AM.
> 
> _aww, tsukki, no digas eso… a lo mejor ya crecio un poquito!_
> 
> Leído 11:57 AM.

Su profesora entra discretamente, murmurando un suave “ _good morning_ ” a los alumnos presentes antes de acomodarse en el escritorio y sacar su computadora portátil, maniobrando con ella y concentrada en la clase del día. Profundo en su estómago, Tadashi siente la antipatía hacerle cosquillas, después de todo, nunca le ha gustado la materia. Empieza a sacar sus notas cuando su celular vuelve a anunciar un mensaje entrante.

> **Tsukki.**
> 
> 28 de mayo, 11:59 AM.
> 
> _Ja. Sí, definitivamente es algo que no sucederá. Sería más soportable si estuvieras tú también, de todos modos._
> 
> Leído 11:59 AM.

La clase comienza puntual, con una avalancha de alumnado apresurándose por las puertas para que la profesora no los deje fuera. Tadashi silencia su móvil, lo guarda en lo profundo de su mochila, y pasa saliva como puede –de repente, siente la garganta tan seca y rígida como si hubiera tragado arena.

Más tarde, responderá a Tsukki con un mensaje cualquiera, ignorando por completo esa última interacción, y todavía un poco más tarde, hundirá la cabeza en la almohada, preparado para otra noche más de insomnio.

Secretamente, se pregunta si la distancia de verdad le está ayudando en algo.

.

Pasan las semanas y el contacto se va haciendo más breve, más corto, más distante. Al llegar las vacaciones de verano, Yamaguchi se pierde en un sinfín de disculpas, porque por una vez, su padre ha decidido que es mejor que vacacionen fuera de Miyagi, y Tadashi está contento, de verdad, son las primeras vacaciones que su padre toma en más de cuatro años y ha decidido pasarlas _con él_ , invertir en su tiempo padre e hijo. Planea un viaje a la playa para los dos, renta una cabaña por dos semanas sin avisarle previamente, incluso hace un esfuerzo por cocinar para cuando Tadashi llega a casa, y se ve tan inmensamente _emocionado_ que Yamaguchi no puede negarse, no puede hacer nada.

Pero le arde, porque anhela volver a ver a Kei, quien pasa su verano cómodamente en la casa de sus padres, con el aire acondicionado a máxima potencia y Akiteru intentando que hagan _algo_ juntos, que vayan a festivales, a comer un helado _¸ algo._ Y él quisiera estar ahí, lo desea como desea la compañía de Tsukishima, pero no puede hacer nada por eso y en su lugar, le ofrece disculpas y le promete que hará lo posible porque se puedan ver en navidad. Si Kei suena decepcionado, Tadashi intenta ignorarlo, porque no quiere tener esperanzas y porque le afecta haberle fallado a partes iguales.

 _—_ ¡En año nuevo iremos al templo juntos, Tsukki! Eso sí no me lo pierdo —exclama al teléfono, un poco con desesperación, un poco con anhelo, y mucho con un sentimiento de incertidumbre.

—Está bien, Yamaguchi. Salúdame a tu papá. Y ponte bloqueador solar.

Tadashi sonríe un poquito, aunque Kei no puede verlo, porque eso sólo lo hace recordar cuando eran más pequeños y jugaban juntos en el parque durante el verano, lo que después acabaría en los dos siendo regañados por la señora Tsukishima por no haberse puesto crema protectora y con ellos rojos de la cara, de los hombros, de los brazos, pero sin arrepentimientos.

Sin arrepentimientos…

Tadashi cuelga la llamada.

.

Sus clases avanzan y entra en su segundo semestre, y Tadashi se cuestiona qué pensaba cuando se decidió por estudiar Ingeniería Ambiental. A medida que sus clases pasan y pasan sus exámenes, menos tiempo duerme, más trabajos tiene y el estrés sólo se acumula.

Las llamadas con Hinata y Kageyama se han detenido desde hace poco más de dos meses, y lleva ya tres semanas sin intercambiar palabra con Kei. Su último mensaje, datando de tres días atrás, lee un simple “ _¡suerte con tus exámenes, Tsukki!”_ , sin siquiera una marca de que ya había sido leído. Después de todo, Tsukishima también la tiene difícil, a partes iguales.

Resiste el impulso –la casi necesidad, de textearle, de llamarle, de plagarle de mensajes y suplicar por atención, un impulso teñido por la ansía de tenerlo cerca, de al menos _sentirlo_ cerca, y relee los mensajes y rememora las llamadas como si fueran su única fuente de sustento en sus momentos más frágiles, a las tres de la mañana habiendo finalizado su sesión de estudio, tras tomar un examen de Ecuaciones Diferenciales que no sabe si pasará, mientras está tomándose una malteada de fresa casi a fuerza, sólo para _sentir_.

(También, resiste los impulsos de eliminarlo de su vida –de bloquear su número, cambiar el suyo propio, eliminarlo de toda red social y simplemente _desaparecer_ , porque sabe que eso no hacen los amigos, no los que llevan casi diez años de conocerse.

Pero…

Pero, ¿siquiera pueden seguirse llamando amigos?)

.

Cuando llega el invierno y su madre coge una neumonía, llama a Kei a medianoche, en el pasillo del hospital porque su madre nunca tuvo una salud muy estable, si bien tampoco constitución débil. El médico ya les ha dicho que no se preocupen, que su madre se recuperará en unos días, un par de semanas como máximo, y que permanecerá en el hospital sólo un par de días en lo que su fiebre baja y su salud se estabiliza un poco. Lo dice con condescendencia, la actitud que adquiere un médico tras años de experiencia, tras lustros de lidiar con familiares angustiados y pacientes decadentes.

_—Se pondrá bien, Yamaguchi. Ya te lo ha dicho el médico._

Yamaguchi asiente ausentemente, sabiendo bien que Kei no lo ve. Confía, sin embargo, que él sabe que está asintiendo. Le duelen los dedos de morderse las uñas y siente la bilis quemándole la boca del estómago.

—Estaba ardiendo, no podía dejar de toser y creo que se estaba ahogando. Estaba aterrado, c-creo que todavía lo estoy. No puedo dejarla.

— _No la estás dejando. Tu madre mejorará._

 _No te necesita,_ siente que le gruñe una voz en el fondo de su mente, _tiene a su marido, tiene a su hija, y tú ni siquiera eras recurrente en su vida hasta apenas unos meses. No eres el pilar de su existencia._

—Me arrepentiré toda mi vida si algo malo ocurre… no, si cualquier cosa ocurre, y no estoy yo aquí. Era diferente antes, antes no vivía con ella y no sabía qué era tenerla. No puedo irme. Lo siento mucho.

Se siente afligido, y es algo que seguramente Tsukishima escucha en su voz. Suspira, y escucha como se remueve entre la calidez de sus sábanas. Casi se lo puede imaginar, y su corazón duele un poquito menos.

— _No me debes ninguna disculpa. Anda y consuela a tu hermana, seguro está asustada también. Espero_ —titubea un segundo, que no falla él en notar— _, espero que puedas venir pronto._

Como en venganza, esta vez es Kei quien cuelga la llamada.

(Entonces, ¿qué es vivir sin arrepentimientos, nuevamente?)

.

Ahoga el vestigio de alivio que siente cuando el tiempo ya no está más a su favor, cuando es definitivo que pasará otra temporada sin visitar Miyagi, sin visitar a Kei.

Acalla el consuelo que burbujea en su pecho cuando se da cuenta que nuevamente se mantendrá lejos de Kei, lejos del dolor y la esperanza, y quizá es contradictorio, pero la distancia al final le cae mejor que la cercanía.

Los ignora, los esconde, pero los sentimientos no mueren. De haber sido así, hacía tiempo que habría dejado de amar a Kei.

De haber sido así.

.

Su madre tarda una semana en recuperarse, y pasa la semana que le sigue cuidando de ella y ayudando a su padrastro a las tareas del hogar, al cuidado de Ayumi. Celebran las festividades en Sapporo y cuando llega año nuevo, le encargan que lleve a su hermana al templo que está a unas cuantas calles de su casa, la carga cuando le entra el sueño y regresa con ella en brazos. Su padrastro los mira con cariño y le revuelve el cabello en un gesto amistoso, besando la mejilla de su hija, y...

Y por fin forma parte de una familia.

Le envía la fotografía de su hermana y él a Tsukishima, en las luces artificiales que decoran el templo y con sonrisas gemelas en sus rostros. Incluye la leyenda de “¡ _ojalá hubiéramos ido los tres juntos!”_ , lo que no es más que un deseo fútil. Él le responde con una fotografía de Akiteru y él, más bien tomada a regañadientes, ambos con unos vasos de _amakaze_ en las manos, echando vapor, lo cual es gracioso de ver porque sus lentes están empañados y él no se muestra muy feliz por eso. La fotografía tiene adjunto el mensaje de “ _Mejor que esto, sin duda.”_ , y si se ríe mostrándole la imagen a su madre, es algo que queda en secreto.

Cuando por fin se va a acostar, ya cuando salieron las luces del amanecer, se cuestiona si su familia llenará algún día ese vacío con forma de Tsukishima en su interior.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sonríe como puede, y no hay que malinterpretarlo. Está feliz, genuinamente feliz, con el corazón martilleándole salvajemente en el pecho y el pulso resonándole en los oídos, y sí, también siente cómo le hormiguean las manos y se le calientan las orejas. Pero está feliz. Y enamorado.
> 
> Se detiene abruptamente porque el cuerpo de Kei ha colapsado contra el suyo y oh por todos los cielos, está abrazándolo y Tadashi no sabe qué hacer con sus brazos y ay madre santa, se dice, por favor que esto no se acabe nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cambio de rating!!! en esta parte hay smut / lemon, por lo que recomiendo que lo tomen en cuenta. no está beteado, así que no sé qué tan bueno o malo sea y tampoco pretendo revisarlo sin querer pegarme un tiro  
> sin más que decir, disfruten el final de la primera parte (?

A medida que pasa el tiempo, habla cada vez menos con Kei. Lleva cinco meses sin contactar a Hinata, ocho sin hablar con Kageyama y siete semanas sin escuchar de Tsukishima. Con Yachi habla seguido, y es un misterio cómo es más fácil para él seguir en contacto con ella que con Kei.

También surgen otros compromisos, otras excusas, y llega a su cuarto semestre sin haber pisado Miyagi. Una vez es porque su padre es quien decide ir a Sapporo, la siguiente porque consigue empleo de temporada y no le deja tiempo libre, y así, su encuentro se aplaza. De todos modos, hacen videollamada por Skype en sus respectivos cumpleaños, que aunque no duren mucho son un consuelo y un atisbo de alegría.

Sus estudios no dejan de volverse demandantes y no dejan de pedir más de él. Lo exprimen y comprimen, y es ahí cuando Ayumi intercede para consolarlo, con su inocencia de niña, con una sonrisa chimuela.

Yachi le da actualizaciones regulares de su vida y cada vez que se topa con Tsukishima, aunque Tadashi nunca le haga preguntas. Le dice un “ _ah, ha estado soltero desde que entramos a la universidad, creo”_ cuando están hablando de los miembros de su antiguo equipo, de Nishinoya que contra todo pronóstico se volvió un asalariado y tenía ahora una novia despampanante y muy alegre de quien se veía muy enamorado, de Sugawara y Sawamura quienes llevaban _años_ viviendo juntos, incluso ahora, en sus últimos meses como universitarios, y quienes parecían no estar interesados en nadie más que ellos mismos en una luz romántica.

Lo dice son ligereza, pero sabe que es deliberado, que pretende encender algo dentro de él, y curiosamente, lo consigue.

Y es en las vacaciones que tiene antes de entrar a su quinto semestre que se decide, con el boleto del shinkansen en la mano, una maleta y su mochila, a visitar a Kei. No es un boleto con destino a su hogar, no, es con destino a Sendai, porque ha planeado quedarse en el modesto departamento de Hitoka por una semana, ya que Tsukishima no ha estado yendo a casa de sus padres más que para año nuevo.

Es un viaje que le sabe largo y se siente como agobio, y es a la mitad del recorrido que se arrepiente por su impulsividad y lo idiota que ha sido. No se puede echar para atrás, sin embargo, y al salir del tren bala, es embestido por una figura pequeña y delgada que lo deja confundido y –oh, una cabecilla rubia con broches es lo que ve cuando mira hacia abajo.

—¡Yamaguchi-kun! —exclama Yachi, alegre y vibrando de emoción, luego de soltarlo y sonreírle de oreja a oreja— ¡Estás muy delgado!

—Yacchan —responde él a su vez, soltando una risilla por lo bajo—, tú sigues igual de pequeña que siempre. ¿Cómo estás?

Charlan un rato mientras se dirigen a la parada del bus que más tarde los llevará al departamento de Yachi, de cosas triviales como es lo usual. Hitoka le cuenta que ha conseguido una beca para ayudar en los gastos escolares a su madre, que es quien le alquila el departamento, y a su vez Yamaguchi le platica de lo harto que está de las matemáticas y que no puede creer que se encuentre estudiando una ingeniería, pero todo lo dice sonriendo y sabe que Yachi no piensa que él odie su carrera.

Una vez llegan a su departamento, Hitoka le ayuda un poco para acomodarse y Yamaguchi se hace un espacio en el sofá (que hará las veces de una cama para él, siendo el departamento de Yachi más bien modesto y para una sola persona), ordenan una pizza y ven películas de romance adolescente que hacen a Hitoka lagrimear y a Tadashi sentir lástima por su patética vida amorosa. Se toman un montón de fotos y al final ella lo convence de que se hagan mascarillas juntos para tener una piel de bebé, y venga, que quién es Tadashi para negarle algo a ella.

Se da la una de la mañana cuando Yachi decide que se va a la cama, puesto que sigue en clases y al día siguiente es viernes, pero Yamaguchi no se duerme inmediatamente. Mensajea un poco con su madre, actualizándola, respondiéndole sus innumerables mensajes que leen cosas como _“¿Ya llegaste?_ ”, _“¿Estás bien?”,_ _“¿No hace frío en Sendai?”_ y “ _¡Ayumi y papá te piden un montón de fotos, Tadashi!_ ”.

(Recientemente su madre ha tomado por costumbre referirse a su marido como “papá”. Tadashi lo comprende; después de todo es el padre de su hermana, el esposo de su madre y la persona con quien ella ha _decidido_ compartir sus días, pero no se siente del todo correcto a pesar que muy en el fondo, Tadashi también ha comenzado a pensar en él como un segundo padre. Con todo, no se ve con el corazón de mencionárselo a su madre, y ella parece haber asumido que a él no le molesta, así que tampoco se detiene.)

Acaba sin pensarlo en el chat de Tsukishima. Curiosamente, el último mensaje no ha sido de su autoría, es un mensaje con Tsukishima de remitente.

Es tan solo una fotografía, en realidad, pero Tadashi recuerda cuando la abre por qué ha optado por no responderla.

No es nada raro, y es, hasta eso, una fotografía muy inocente. Es una foto de Kei, acostado y con la computadora al lado, proveyéndole una muy pobre iluminación que se refleja principalmente en el cristal de sus anteojos. Tiene la vista cansada y el cabello alborotado, y aunque su expresión es serena y la fotografía no es nada del otro mundo (Yamaguchi distingue las oscuras ojeras apenas visibles dada la poca luz en el retrato, debajo de las micas de sus gafas; indicadoras de las noches en vela que debió de haber pasado), hace el corazón de Tadashi palpitar como si hubiera corrido una maratón sin descansos ni bajar el ritmo, no importa cuántas veces mire la imagen. Porque no es tan solo lo devastadoramente apuesto que luce, no. Claro que no.

Es su mirada, detrás de sus lentes, que mira a la cámara con cariño y una chispa de dulzura, un par de palabras que chocan tanto con su personalidad y todo lo que la gente piensa que Kei es, y todo lo que el mismo Tadashi piensa que es para él. Lo es también la sonrisa apenas visible tirando de sus labios, un ligero levantamiento en la comisura de éstos que le arrebata el aliento y le hace de tripas corazón.

Ausentemente se pregunta en qué estaba pensando al momento de tomarse la foto, qué motivo tenía para mirar _así_ la cámara y si… y si realmente era su intención enviarle esa foto a él-

La leyenda de la foto tampoco era nada extraño, tan solo un “Me hacen falta las vacaciones”, simple y sencillo, pero no evita que el afecto tire de su corazón y lo revolotee como si fuera de juguete.

Traga duro, con la garganta seca y las mejillas coloradas, cuando abre la cámara de su celular y decide tomarse una foto (con flash, pero igualmente poca iluminación) y se la manda sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, para no cambiar de opinión.

El mensaje es simple.

> **Tadashi.**
> 
> 28 de marzo, 1:24 AM.
> 
> ** [Imagen] **
> 
> _te extraño, tsukki_
> 
> Recibido 1:24 AM.

.

Acompaña a sus clases matutinas a Hitoka, y es duro porque ha tenido que madrugar tras una noche más de insomnio, pero no es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado. Ella se encarga de darle un breve recorrido por la Universidad y hacía su Facultad, alegremente presentándole el edificio de los de Diseño Gráfico y siendo saludada por uno que otro alumno en el transcurso. Finalmente, alcanzan una de las aulas y ella se detiene antes de ingresar (aunque, Tadashi bien sabe, faltan más de diez minutos para que empiece su clase).

—¿Estarás bien, Yamaguchi-kun?

Él asiente, aunque no está del todo seguro, pero intenta sembrarle ánimos a Hitoka (y a sí mismo) como puede.

—Claro que sí, Yacchan, Tsukki y yo nos conocemos desde hace diez años. Y sólo llevamos dos sin vernos.

—No es eso —niega con la cabeza, en un movimiento suave pero firme—, sabes que sus… decisiones… no fueron las más acertadas cuando estábamos en Karasuno —juguetea con las correas de su mochila, en un hábito nervioso que no ha muerto desde que tenían quince—. Me preocupa que vuelvan a pasar por algo así.

—Ah. No —dice él, con una tranquilidad que hasta se ve rara en él, tratándose de Tsukishima—. No te tienes que preocupar por eso, Yacchan, ¡soy un hombre firme con su resolución! —ríe entonces, más para calmarla que otra cosa.

Como fuere, parece funcionar, puesto que Hitoka se relaja visiblemente y suspira con pesadez.

—Bueno. Entonces procura no perderte, ¡nos vemos más tarde en el departamento!

Y se despide son una suave sonrisa.

Tadashi, por su parte, intenta convencerse a sí mismo diciéndose que iba en serio cuando hablaba de su resolución.

.

Regresa con paso pesado a la parada del metro, mientras mensajea con Akiteru por LINE. Se ha encargado de averiguar la agenda de Tsukishima de antemano para no pasar por demasiadas complicaciones, después de todo Akiteru es un buen cómplice y lo quiere como quiere a un hermano (es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo), además que está emocionado con la idea de prepararle una sorpresa a Kei. Así, le da instrucciones claras y concisas sobre cómo llegar al departamento que comparten los dos hermanos, diciéndole dónde queda la llave de repuesto para que entre sin problemas. Lamentablemente, él trabaja hasta la tarde, y no estaría para darle la bienvenida desde el minuto 1, pero se contenta con planear la sorpresa para su hermano junto con Tadashi, informándole también a qué hora aproximadamente tendría que estar llegando Kei para que no pierda demasiado tiempo.

Por fortuna, Tadashi _casi_ no se pierde, dejando de lado que se le pasa la parada donde tenía que bajar y acaba bajándose después (y posteriormente decide caminar hasta donde debería de haber bajado para evitarse la pena de tomar el metro en sentido contrario y llegar a ella), y un par de vueltas que no debía de haber dado (de las cuales se salvó la mayor parte del tiempo porque Google Maps es amable con el usuario), y llega sin muchos preámbulos a la unidad de departamentos que funge como residencia de ambos Tsukishimas **.**

> **Akiteru-san.**
> 
> 28 de marzo, 12:14 PM.
> 
> _dejé la llave en el buzón, se abre de abajo_
> 
> _mándame una foto del reencuentro! jaja_
> 
> Leído, 12:23 PM.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Tadashi maniobra con el buzón al lado de la puerta del departamento 308, que lee “Tsukishima” en el letrero sobre el buzón. Debajo de algunos sobres (que también toma, decidido a dejar en el departamento para ahorrarles la tarea, ya que estaba ahí), yace una llave de hierro que coge con nerviosismo y manos sudorosas.

El interior del departamento es sobrio y carece de muchas decoraciones. Hay un televisor de plasma que no es muy grande y un sofá de tres plazas en el frente, con una mesa ratona a mediación de ambos muebles. La cocina y la sala de estar se separan tan sólo por una barra, que es probablemente donde ambos desayunan, comen y cenan (además del sofá, claro está), y la cocina es pequeña pero está impecable –probablemente a causa del poco uso que se le da, razona Yamaguchi. También hay dos habitaciones y un baño en medio de las dos, que se ve pequeño pero prefiere explorar para después.

Pasa unos buenos quince minutos dando vueltas por el lugar, deteniéndose al final en el mueble donde reposa la televisión, que contiene unas cuantas fotografías. Se agacha un poco y las observa detenidamente, con cariño; Tsukki y Akiteru de pequeños, con sus padres, en sus graduaciones. Hay también una fotografía que está boca-abajo, de cara contra la madera del mueble, y la curiosidad es lo que impulsa a Yamaguchi a levantarla, exceptuando que…

Exceptuando que la puerta se abre cuando está a punto de, y por el susto, Tadashi se endereza y esconde las manos tras la espalda.

Kei masculla algo por lo bajo (probablemente el típico _ya estoy en casa_ que dice por pura costumbre aún siendo la única alma en el departamento, porque así lo educó su madre), y se quita los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada. Está mirando al suelo, pero Tadashi tiene una vista perfecta de todo su ser, y nota también cómo se tensa de repente, y Yamaguchi se da cuenta entonces –él también ha dejado sus zapatos en la entrada.

Tsukishima se endereza con lentitud, y Tadashi no sabe qué esperar. Carraspea, inquieto, una vez Kei se ha alzado totalmente y lo mira con una expresión que no sabe cómo interpretar. Sorpresa, sí, curiosidad, también, pero hay algo más que no puede descifrar y que sólo pasa por un instante en sus facciones antes de que pueda controlarlas.

—Yamaguchi.

—Um… ¿sorpresa?

Le sonríe como puede, y no hay que malinterpretarlo. Está feliz, genuinamente feliz, con el corazón martilleándole salvajemente en el pecho y el pulso resonándole en los oídos, y sí, también siente cómo le hormiguean las manos y se le calientan las orejas. Pero está feliz. Y enamorado.

Tsukishima se acerca a él, confundido, quizá analizando si todo eso no es un producto de su imaginación. Tadashi se rasca el cuello sin saber adónde mirar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiere, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Tadashi sabe que más bien, no sabe cómo manejar la situación.

—Qué malo, Tsukki. Vine de visita y eso es lo primero que me dices —ríe, mirando sus pies—, encima que Akiteru-san me ayudó y todo.

—¿Mi hermano? Oh. Claro que ha sido idea suya.

—¡Hey! Ha sido cosa de ambos, Tsukki, no puedes sólo—

Se detiene abruptamente porque el cuerpo de Kei ha colapsado contra el suyo y _oh por todos los cielos_ , está abrazándolo y Tadashi no sabe qué hacer con sus brazos y _ay madre santa_ , se dice _, por favor que esto no se acabe nunca_.

Sus súplicas son vanas, porque Kei lo suelta, colorado, pero sonríe. Una sonrisa sin dientes, claro está, de labios apretados pero _genuina_. Yamaguchi aprieta las manos en puños discretamente.

—Te creció el cabello —dice Tsukishima tras un largo silencio de observarse mutuamente. Tadashi parpadea una, dos, tres veces consecutivas, ligeramente confundido, pero finalmente asiente.

—A mi hermana le gusta porque puede trenzármelo y juguetear con él como se le antoje —responde, sujetando un mechón ausentemente. Su cabello, lacio y castaño, le llega poco debajo de la barbilla, mas sin llegarle a los hombros.

La conversación fluye fácil después de eso, y toman asiento en el sofá de tres plazas que Tadashi notó apenas entrar. Tadashi quiere acercarse, cerrar la distancia y sentirlo cerca, pero no se atreve a hacerlo.

Está bajando el sol cuando Akiteru llega al departamento, con un pastel de fresa para celebrar. Tadashi se ríe cuando ve a Kei torcer la boca, a sabiendas que no puede reclamarle el haberlo privado de la información sobre la visita de Yamaguchi si ha traído su postre favorito.

Meriendan tranquilamente y se actualizan de la vida del uno y del otro. Akiteru habla de su trabajo como asalariado en una empresa comerciante, Tadashi y Kei de sus estudios y aficiones. El tiempo pasa volando mientras conversan, y más temprano que tarde, está anocheciendo.

—Deberías pasar aquí la noche —le dice Akiteru, sirviéndoles té en tazas de cerámica —, andar de noche solo en una ciudad con la que no estás familiarizado es peligroso.

—Ah —exclama Yamaguchi, sorprendido, mientras revisa la hora—. No sabía que ya fuera tan tarde. Pero está bien, sé cuidarme sólo, y el departamento de Yachi no está lejos de aquí.

—Pero el último tren sale en quince minutos —aporta Kei, y Tadashi se da cuenta que, bueno, es verdad—. No alcanzarías a llegar a la estación.

—Uh… tienes razón. Bueno, será como los viejos tiempos —sonríe, un poco nervioso, con los dedos inquietos en su regazo—. Hace mucho que no tenemos una pijamada, Tsukki.

Akiteru les deja las tazas de té en la mesa mientras se retira para buscar el futon extra que tienen guardado. Tadashi toma un sorbo de su té y retira la taza de sus labios tan pronto lo hace, siseando un “ _¡caliente!”_ entre dientes. El movimiento resulta algo brusco, sin embargo, y unas cuantas gotas se le derraman en la mano.

—Cuidado —dice Kei, quitándole la taza y poniéndola en la mesa, y tomando su mano entre las suyas.

El área está ligeramente enrojecida, pero no le arde ni se inflama, así que tras examinarla, continúa: —No te quemaste. Pero no deberías ser tan impaciente —y le obsequia una sonrisa torcida que le estremece el interior.

A Yamaguchi se le seca la garganta y se le suben los colores, pero no puede apartar la mirada de su rostro. Kei siempre ha sido atractivo; alto, delgado, con facciones delicadas y el cabello, rubio y revuelto pero aun así extrañamente en su lugar. Se le seca la boca y _oh cielos_ quiere besarlo aquí y ahora y para siempre, pero sabe que no puede y _oh por Dios se está acercando a él_ y no sabe qué hacer, está hechizado y en un trance-

El sonido de Akiteru moviendo cosas en la otra habitación es lo que lo saca de su estupor, y carraspea ligeramente con los ojos muy abiertos y dilatados, retirando su mano con reticencia y lentitud.

—Ten-tendré más cuidado —grazna, y encoje un poquito los hombros ante el sonido de su propia voz. Luego, vuelve a tomar la taza, y tras otro pequeño sorbo (mucho más cuidadoso que el anterior) intenta sonreír —. Ya no está caliente, ¿ves?

Kei bufa, rodando los ojos, pero toma su taza y bebe de su té sin hacer otro comentario.

Yamaguchi suspira en su bebida con alivio y decepción entremezclados. El té le sabe amargo.

.

Acomodan el futón en la habitación de Kei, que es muy sobria y sencilla. A Yamaguchi no le extraña. Pero distantemente, extraña las figuritas de dinosaurios en los estantes que adornaban su antigua habitación de la infancia. Ahí es diferente todo, impersonal, con paredes pintadas de gris y careciente de un sello personal. No le gusta, no se siente bienvenido.

Es pasada la medianoche cuando se van a dormir, Akiteru cansado por su trabajo de oficina y Tsukishima estresado por sus clases. En realidad, sólo le queda un día más por asistir antes de finalizar el semestre, y el martes es libre. Es bueno, porque Yamaguchi sólo planeó estar ahí por una semana, pues sus semestres no llevan el mismo calendario que los de Kei, y aunque tiene un mes y medio de vacaciones, ya han pasado dos semanas y todavía tiene que arreglar unos asuntos directo en la facultad.

> **Yacchan.**
> 
> 28 de marzo, 11:48 PM.
> 
> _Es que no estoy convencida, Yamaguchi-kun! No has pensado ni por un momento en lo riesgoso que es para ti, dormir con él, en la misma habitación???_ _(_ _ᗒᗣᗕ_ _)_ _՞_
> 
> Leído, 11:53 PM.

Yamaguchi no quiere responder, aunque el reloj de su celular le indique que ya pasaron treinta minutos desde que el mensaje fue enviado y leído, porque sabe que Hitoka tiene toda la razón, que no _debió_ pero venga, ¿cómo negarse?

> **Tadashi.**
> 
> 29 de marzo, 12:20 AM.
> 
> _ya se yacchan, ya se :(_
> 
> _perdon_
> 
> _es que, no se, no lo pense, ok? llevo tanto tiempo sin verlo, y antes esto era normal, no podia solamente decirle que no… te prometo que todo va a estar bien_
> 
> _no te preocupes por mi, yacchan, no soy tan debil!_
> 
> Recibido, 12:24 AM.

—¿Yamaguchi? —escucha, y reprime el gritito que se quiere hacer camino entre sus labios por el susto. La voz de Kei está ronca por el sueño y _joder_ no debería sonar tan atractivo.

—¿S-sí, Tsukki?

Su voz es pequeña pero fácilmente audible en el silencio de la noche, distinguible por encima del sonido de sus sábanas cuando se gira para encarar la cama de Tsukishima. Puede ver sus rizos desde abajo, desparramados en la almohada, y sus ojos, apenas entreabiertos.

—La próxima vez —comienza, tentativo—, que sea de vuelta a casa.

Aunque Tadashi no sabe si Kei puede verlo, en la oscuridad y sin sus gafas, se limita a asentir.

.

Yamaguchi se cuestiona cuál es su casa.

.

Cuando la mañana llega, Tadashi amanece desorientado mientras mira las paredes en medio de su confusión. Se rasca la nuca en su estado adormecido, y tras otros dos segundos de mirar a la puerta de madera claramente cerrada, algo en su cabeza hace _click_.

Se gira para buscar a Kei en su cama, pero la encuentra vacía. Está pulcra y bien tendida, eso sí, y de reojo mira el reloj en la mesita junto al colchón. 8:33 AM, lee, y suspira ligeramente; la primera clase de Tsukishima era hasta las diez, así que seguramente seguía en el apartamento.

Pero Akiteru no.

Akiteru le comentó la noche pasada que a veces, dependiendo de la carga de trabajo, tenía que pasar por la oficina los sábados. También mencionó que ese sábado era uno de esos. Pensar en eso lo pone inquieto.

Se endereza un poco nervioso, alcanzando su celular en busca de mensajes nuevos. Tiene dos, de Hitoka, y se decide por abrirlos sin pensársela demasiado.

> **Yacchan.**
> 
> 29 de marzo, 7:23 AM.
> 
> _Cómo estuvo todo?? Salgo de clases a la 1, tenemos que vernos, Yamaguchi-kun!_ _(_ _≧_ _σ_ _≦_ _)_
> 
> _También podemos salir después con Tsukishima! Pero hoy es entre tú y yo, okay?_ _(_ _≧∇≦_ _)/_
> 
> Leído, 8:35 AM.
> 
> **Tadashi.**
> 
> 29 de marzo, 8:35 AM.
> 
> _si, yacchan! todo bien, acabo de despertar, tsukki debio despertar hace un rato. suerte en tus clases!_
> 
> _nos vemos mas tarde:)_
> 
> Enviado, 8:37 AM.

Escucha cómo tocan la puerta, lo que lo quita de su atención al móvil y le da un poco de gracia en el fondo, porque Kei está tocando la puerta de su propia habitación. Pero se levanta sin dilación y él mismo abre la puerta.

Del otro lado, Tsukishima lo observa con el cabello húmedo, ropa fresca y sin sus lentes. _Ah, se acaba de duchar_ , repara Tadashi, y sonríe haciéndose a un lado, mientras mira cómo Kei va en línea recta por sus gafas, bien guardadas en su estuche, en su mesita de noche.

—La ducha está lista —dice, colocándose los anteojos, y Yamaguchi asiente—, por si quieres, digo. Pero, um, de desayuno sólo hay cereal.

—Está bien —dice, y se ríe un poco, porque sabe que Tsukishima nunca fue buen cocinero—. Gracias, Tsukki.

Acaba tomando una ducha rápida que lava todo rastro de sueño en su cuerpo, y se viste con prendas prestadas de parte de Tsukishima. Hace algo de frío, además, siendo apenas comienzos de primavera, así que también le presta una sudadera gris que quizá le queda un poco grande, pero es cálida de igual manera. Cuando sale de la ducha, el futón ha desaparecido, y se disculpa con Tsukishima diciéndole que él mismo pensaba guardarlo, pero él simplemente dice que no es nada.

Se siente casi cómodo, así, hablando amenamente con Kei en su propio departamento, con un cereal algo desabrido y un ambiente ligero, su corazón latiendo rítmicamente tras sus costillas, quizá demasiado alegre. Puede que, incluso por un instante, se le olvide todo lo que ha pasado entre los dos, y también lo que _no_ ha pasado. Puede que, incluso por un instante, se sienta feliz.

Se levanta para lavar los trastes que usaron en su desayuno minimalista, mientras Kei, sin palabras, le ayuda a secarlos. Es una tarea que no les toma más de cinco minutos, simple como es, y aún así consigue que Tadashi sienta cosquillas en el estómago cuando piensa en lo doméstico que resulta su rutina hasta ahora.

Tadashi está, quizá, sonriendo un poquito mientras se seca las manos con una toalla tras terminar con los platos, y nota que Tsukishima no se ha movido de su lado. Deja la toalla a un lado, y se gira a verlo, pero se congela en su lugar cuando nota que él ya lo está mirando.

Fijamente.

Quiere decir algo, pero se siente como un ciervo ante las luces, y seguramente lo parece. Abre la boca, pero no le sale ni una palabra, y, uh, _gran error_. Tsukishima se inclina.

Tsukishima lo besa.

Cualquier frágil resolución de Yamaguchi que quiso cimentar la noche pasada mientras bebían té desaparece, como si jamás hubiera existido para empezar. Le sale natural devolverle el beso, y mientras las manos de Kei se pierden en su cintura, él inclina la cabeza hacía atrás y le pone los brazos en los omóplatos, sintiendo el músculo firme bajo la tela.

Hay sirenas en su cerebro, pero el calor de su boca las apaga antes de que siquiera se enciendan. Se derrite en su abrazo y siente las rodillas débiles, anhela más contacto y se acerca, lo acerca, hasta que no hay ni un cabello de espacio entre los dos. El beso es hambriento y algo descuidado, Tadashi decide arrojar sus inseguridades, miedos y preocupaciones por la ventana y bajo la etiqueta de _más tarde_. Algo le punza dolorosamente en el pecho, pero evita pensar en ello.

Se separan una eternidad más tarde, y Tadashi siente como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Está algo mareado, siente la cara ardiendo y le falta un poco el aire. Intenta recomponerse, pero Kei no le da tiempo cuando está besándole la mandíbula, mordisqueándole con suavidad, y se siente a sí mismo jadear ante la sensación, completamente perdido.

—Ts-Tsukki, espera —gimotea—, deten- detente.

Kei gruñe, insatisfecho, pero se detiene a medio camino de su mandíbula y su cuello, cosa que Tadashi agradece. Ya es débil ante su mera existencia, y de haberle atacado el cuello, hubiera caído –bastante literalmente- de rodillas ante él.

—No… no podemos hacer e-esto, no —exhala pesadamente, colocando las manos en el pecho del contrario, a modo de crear espacio—. No me puedes ha-hacer esto.

Alza la mirada, entonces, encontrándose con los ojos de Tsukishima. Su expresión es ilegible, sin embargo, tiene las mejillas rosadas por el beso y los anteojos algo empañados, pero frunce el ceño ligeramente. Yamaguchi traga grueso, entonces, y decide dar un paso atrás.

—Ha-hablemos de esto más tarde, ¿sí? Creo… creo que se te hará tarde para la escuela. Yo, um, tengo que ver a Yacchan.

Los brazos de Tsukishima están inertes a sus costados, y se limita a asentir. En realidad, eso él no lo ve, súbitamente enfocado en mirar a sus pies. Carraspea, balbucea una despedida, y más rápido que inmediato está fuera del departamento, con ropa que no le pertenece y un sentimiento de desconsuelo.

.

Yachi lo mira por encima de su capuccino moka, claramente juzgándolo. Había pensado ocultarle todo lo sucedido a su amiga, eso, hasta que la vio y sus ojos se expandieron inmediatamente, lanzándole una mirada de decepción.

No tomó en consideración mirarse al espejo tras abandonar el apartamento de Tsukishima, avergonzado consigo mismo, lo cual resultó ser un error. Kei hubo mandado la discreción al infierno y él no se dio cuenta de en qué momento le dejó marcas… bastante delatoras, en la orilla de la mandíbula.

Fue Hitoka quien se lo señaló, para luego prestarle un poco de maquillaje que le ayudara a cubrir la escena del crimen. Yamaguchi no pudo mirarla durante un largo tiempo debido a la vergüenza.

—Sé que no es algo en lo que yo deba interferir —comienza, después de un largo rato de silencio, y ya la mitad de su bebida. Yamaguchi no ha podido tomar más que unos cuantos sorbos de su americano—, pero… pienso que tienen que hablar.

—Lo sé —gimotea, derrotado, y se desparrama en la mesita—, ¡pero no sé qué pasa por su mente! No dijo nada cuando lo detuve, no dijo nada cuando me fui, Yacchan, no sé qué quiere de mí.

Se siente desamparado y profundamente triste, cosa que es muy obvia en su voz. Está sintiendo el comienzo de una migraña, además, y quizá lo único que quiere es enterrarse en su cama, de vuelta en Hokkaido, y no saber nada de nadie durante los próximos quince días.

—Pero no puede seguir… haciendo lo que sea que está haciendo. Jugando contigo, ¡no sé! No se le hace eso a un amigo, ni siquiera a un amante. No te mereces eso.

Le coloca una mano en el hombro, haciéndole círculos con el pulgar, y piensa que debe ser una posición incómoda para ella, con su brazo corto extendido a través de la mesa. Suspira, sin palabras, y cierra los ojos un momento.

—Hay que ir a la playa.

Es algo tan repentino lo que sale de la boca de Hitoka, que Yamaguchi se endereza en un movimiento muy brusco para su creciente jaqueca. La mira desorientado, preguntándose si quizá acabó quedándose dormido y se perdió parte de la conversación, pero no parece ser así. Yachi sonríe grande y emocionada, como si fuera una idea excelente.

—¡No está lejos! Aunque el mar debe de estar helado, eso sí, um… ¡podemos ir a sentir la brisa! ¡Será un buen cambio de ambiente, de seguro, Yamaguchi-kun!

Acaba accediendo, porque es difícil resistirse al entusiasmo de Yachi, y porque después de todo, le gusta el mar. Es otra cosa con la que diverge con Kei, ya que él odia el calor, la arena y el sol, pero ahuyenta el pensamiento de su cabeza mientras le da otro sorbo a su americano y observa a Hitoka terminarse lo que le quedaba de su propia bebida.

Revisa su celular mientras escucha a Yachi pensar en voz alta sobre los planes para el día siguiente, pero los únicos mensajes nuevos son de su madre y algunos amigos de la universidad. Vuelve a guardar su móvil, sintiendo la amargura inundarle el cuerpo pero disimulándola, mientras charla con su amiga.

.

Pasa el domingo en la playa, correteando con Yachi en la arena y jugando volley de playa con ella. Recupera un poco de sus ánimos mientras está en eso, y cuando finaliza el día, se encuentra nuevamente en su sofá, maratoneando Master Chef y comiendo palomitas, con la piel ligeramente más bronceada y cansado por toda la actividad del día.

Yachi no tiene más que un proyecto que entregar al día siguiente y es pasado mediodía, así que se desvelan viendo la televisión y comentando entre sí sobre el programa. Dan las 3 de la mañana cuando Yamaguchi hace un comentario y no recibe respuesta, dándose cuenta que Hitoka se ha quedado dormida con las palomitas en el regazo. Se las retira con gentileza, apaga el televisor, y la acomoda mejor en el sofá, cubriéndola con una manta.

Por su parte, él decide tomar una manta para sí mismo y se recuesta en el suelo de madera. Sabe que no podrá dormir, y no es por estar en el piso, sino por la actividad de su mente. Así que se resigna a una noche sin sueño mientras sus pensamientos, inevitablemente, se dirigen hacia Kei.

No han hablado desde el sábado, y honestamente no sabe qué hacer. Está completamente desencaminado, y él no le ayuda a apaciguar sus preocupaciones, haciendo lo que se le da la gana sin aclaración o comentario de su parte. No sabe qué quiere de él, si sólo quiere que sean amigos con derechos o si va más allá –no sabe qué quiere _él mismo_ de la situación.

Cree dormitar un poco hasta que se dan las diez y la alarma de Yachi suena, por lo que se despereza y ayuda a Yachi a hacer el desayuno.

El lunes lo pasa encerrado en el pequeño departamento de Yachi, viendo la televisión cuando ella se retira para su proyecto y regresa dos horas y media más tarde, claramente satisfecha con los resultados y más tranquila. Juegan monopoly, jenga, y luego salen a dar una vuelta al parque de a dos cuadras.

Y se da el martes.

Yachi le ofrece que vayan al cine o al centro comercial para un cambio de entorno, pero Tadashi lo niega gentilmente. Decide ir al departamento de Tsukishima; es el penúltimo día que pasa en Sendai y no quiere dejar el lugar con ese sentimiento ácido en la boca del estómago por no conversar con él. Incluso si acaba siendo en vano.

Se arma de una confianza que no siente y se escuda de una resolución que en realidad es muy frágil. Aparenta estar decidido cuando no lo está, pero necesita protegerse de algún modo.

Es poco después de las dos cuando toca el timbre del departamento 308, con dedos nerviosos y un hormigueo en el estómago. Le parece una eternidad y media cuando se escuchan pasos del otro lado y se abre la puerta.

Siente la garganta seca e intenta pasar saliva cuando mira a Kei del otro lado, apartándose de la puerta en un gesto silencioso invitándolo a pasar. Duda un poco, una milésima de segundo, pero finalmente se decide por dar dos pasos y se adentra en el departamento. Cuando escucha cerrarse la puerta, siente que ha caído en su propia trampa, pero intenta que su determinación no flaquee.

—Tsukki, yo… creo que necesitamos hablar.

—Está bien. Habla.

Es una respuesta simple pero inesperada, que lo deja parpadeando rápidamente un par de veces, para procesar lo que está ocurriendo. Todo vuelve a quedar en silencio, hasta que, cansado, Yamaguchi suelta una exhalación temblorosa y se recarga en la pared, mirándose los dedos.

—¿Te gusto, Tsukki? —pregunta, en una voz débil y pequeña. Cuando Kei no responde, él continúa—. Porque si no te gusto necesito que… que me expliques, porque ya me cansé de no entender nada. Me –me tienes confundido, haces lo que se te da la gana y no sé qué quieres de mí, y l-la verdad estoy asustado. No soy… no soy un juguete.

Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanza a distinguir cómo Tsukishima levanta una mano y la dirige hacia el tabique de su nariz, masajeándolo. Es acto suficiente para que levante la cabeza y lo vea claramente; tiene los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y en algún momento se retiró los lentes, que reposan ahora en su otra mano, colgando a su costado. Es una imagen recurrente –de cada que discutía con Hinata, de cuando estaba harto de intentarle explicar algo a Kageyama y él no lo comprendía, de cuando sus kohais hacían alguna tontería y era su turno de regañarlos. Pero nunca la había visto dirigida hacia él, _por_ él. Es un sentimiento incómodo.

—No sé. ¿Crees que no me ha estado carcomiendo todo este tiempo? No sé, Yamaguchi, si lo que quieres es una respuesta no puedo dártela, porque no la tengo, y yo también quiero saberlo.

Es entonces que abre los ojos, y los abre bien, porque Tadashi sabe que la ira es evidente en su rostro.

Está indignado y se siente humillado, porque ha tenido que pasar por mil emociones y heridas por una respuesta vaga y sin sentido. Siente sus manos hechas puño temblar en su regazo, con furia contenida, y es un sentimiento tan poderoso que no puede ni hablar por un momento. Así que todas sus acciones consecuentes son impulsivas.

Jala a Tsukishima hacia sí mismo de la playera, haciendo que se encuentre con su mirada, y es una escena tan paralela a aquella hacía años atrás en un campamento en Tokyo que quiere gritar. Y gritar hace.

—¡¿Y tú crees que eso es suficiente?! ¡¿Que llegues, me beses, te acuestes conmigo y luego no reconozcas tus acciones?! ¡Soy una persona, Tsukishima, no soy tu mascota, no soy un cualquiera! ¡No puedes jugar con mis emociones así! ¡Llevo ocho malditos años enamorado de ti para que juegues con mis sentimientos y los aplastes a placer! ¡No me lo merezco!

Jadea cuando termina de hablar, mirándolo directo a los ojos con ardor, esperando transmitir correctamente todo su dolor y rabia. Kei es incapaz de apartar la mirada, estupefacto y aturdido por su arrebato. Pero no tiene tiempo siquiera de formular una respuesta, porque por una vez, Tadashi toma la iniciativa y estrella sus labios contra los suyos.

Lo besa con odio y agresividad, y ni corto ni perezoso, Tsukishima le devuelve el beso. Enreda sus dedos en su cabello y tira de él sin llegar a arrancarle, pero con fuerza suficiente para que duela. Escucha algo caer al suelo, pero lo ignora, enfocado en lo que está haciendo. Con su otra mano, le araña la espalda por encima de la tela, y tira de él para moverlo por el pasillo.

Las manos de Tsukishima están por todas partes mientras se mueven, chocando con múltiples objetos y paredes hasta que alcanzan su habitación. Cierra la puerta descuidadamente y arroja a Tsukishima al colchón, trepándosele en el regazo mientras se arranca las prendas superiores, con respiración pesada y la cara colorada.

Se siente caliente de coraje y de lujuria, y con movimientos ansiosos consigue quitarle la camiseta a Tsukishima, deleitándose vagamente del sonrojo que le cubre los pómulos y parte del pecho. Le besa el cuello con furia, mordiéndolo y marcándolo, succionando hasta que siente el vago sabor de la sangre en el paladar, y mientras tanto hace malabares para desabrocharse los pantalones y arrojarlo, junto con sus calcetines, en algún sitio de la habitación.

—Ésta es la última vez —promete, urgiéndole a desnudarse mientras tira de su ropa.

Tsukishima no responde, pero se quita la ropa mientras con su boca besa su pecho, para luego atrapar uno de sus pezones en su mano izquierda y sujetar su muslo con la derecha, amasándolo de una manera satisfactoria. Yamaguchi se derrite ante su tacto y gime, sin vergüenza ni contención, moviendo las caderas en busca de fricción. Su falo se alza, pobremente contenido dentro de sus boxers, y él maldice la prenda mientras se frota descuidadamente contra el muslo de Kei en busca de algo de alivio.

Él es despiadado, retorciendo su pezón entre sus dedos mientras juguetea con su lengua, atrapando su otro botón entre sus labios, para morderlo y torturarlo, enviando todavía más sangre hacia su sur en el proceso. Siente la cabeza ligera mientras Tsukishima hace con él lo que quiere, pero consigue dirigir su mano hacia su cabeza para redirigirlo hasta sus labios, devorándolo en un beso nuevamente.

—Quítatelos —masculla Tsukishima cuando se apartan, jalándole los bóxers sin mucho éxito. Yamaguchi obedece, levantándose de su regazo por un instante con el fin de descartar la prenda, para volver a su lugar en un parpadeo.

—Tienes, ah —gime, cuando Kei decide dirigir sus manos hacia su trasero, apretando la carne entre sus dedos—, ¿tienes lubricante?

Él niega, lo que es decepcionante, pero se estira hacia su mesita de noche para abrir el cajón, buscando a tientas entre las cosas y haciendo un desastre del interior hasta que da con una botellita de loción corporal, que, Yamaguchi piensa, hará un sustituto decente.

Le arrebata la botella, derramando loción en su mano izquierda y dirigiéndola hacia su parte trasera, suspirando cuando da con su propia entrada. Se muerde el labio, impaciente y excitado, tanteando el anillo de músculos, para luego comenzar a prepararse.

Inserta un dedo y toma aire bruscamente ante la intrusión. Tsukishima lo observa con hambre, así que lo besa, explorando su cavidad con una lengua impaciente. El beso dura poco, sin embargo, porque Tadashi decide aventurarse y utilizar dos de sus dedos dentro de sí mismo, haciendo tijeras en su interior, y rompe el beso para soltar un quejido placentero. No importa mucho, en realidad, porque sin malgastar un instante, Kei le besa el cuello, lo que tiene a Tadashi positivamente _sollozando_ encima de él, su miembro goteando presemen sobre su muslo, erguido e ignorado.

De hecho, el mismo Kei se encuentra en esa situación, así que guía una de sus manos hacia su hombría, gruñendo ante la ráfaga de placer que le recorre cuando rodea su longitud con sus dedos y se acaricia, en un lento subir y bajar. Por otro lado, decide que Tadashi no está siendo muy eficaz preparándose a sí mismo, debilitado ante su propio placer, así que se dispone a ayudarle.

Pronto, uno de sus propios dedos se une a los que Tadashi ya tiene dentro de sí, lo que le arranca un gritito de sorpresa, pero lo tiene moviendo sus caderas para llevarlo más profundo de igual modo. Yamaguchi, ya muy estimulado, ancla una de sus manos en su hombro, encajándole las uñas.

—¡Ah! —exclama con fuerza y los muslos temblándole, cuando Kei decide arquear su dedo en su interior y frota una zona sensible, que lo tiene parpadeando para ahuyentar las lágrimas. Decide que ha sido demasiado juego previo, y retira sus dedos—. Y-ya, Tsukki, ya no puedo más, te necesito. _Ya_.

Siente entonces cómo Tsukishima deja de juguetear con su entrada, para tomar la botella de loción y cubrir su falo con suficiente de la misma en movimientos suaves. Sisea al inicio, seguramente ante la sensación y el cambio de temperatura, para luego gemir sonoramente cuando Tadashi decide ayudarle, sosteniendo su miembro con su mano mientras se posiciona, con rodillas temblorosas, justo encima suyo.

Y se deja caer.

Gimotea lamentablemente una vez lo tiene dentro suyo, arqueando su espalda y derramando lágrimas de puro placer. Se acaricia el glande enrojecido con las yemas de los dedos antes de decidir que no, es demasiada estimulación y no quiere acabar tan pronto, pero esto provoca que su interior se contraiga alrededor de Tsukishima, quien jadea pesadamente, sujetándolo de las caderas. Yamaguchi lo besa para encontrar algo que hacer con su boca, arañándole la espalda furiosamente cuando decide comenzar a moverse.

Lo monta en movimientos errantes pero duros, recibiendo ayuda de Kei en cada subida, penetrándolo profundamente, hasta que su interior toma su forma. Roza su próstata con cada movimiento, lo que lo hace sollozar entre besos, y llora una letanía de _“Sí, Dios, ¡sí!”, “más”_ y un centenar de _“Tsukki, más fuerte, ¡ah!”._

Se tensa todavía más cuando Kei sujeta su olvidado miembro con su mano, grande, rugosa por el deporte y _oh Dios,_ se siente tan bien que pierde la fuerza por un instante y le muerde el sitio entre su cuello y su hombro, mientras siente sus piernas sacudirse y a Tsukishima tocando fondo dentro de sí.

Sus movimientos se vuelven aún más erráticos, entonces, y consigue escuchar cómo Kei gruñe entre dientes con cada embestida, y sabe que es por la estrechez con la que lo recibe y no lo quiere dejar ir.

Lo masturba perezosamente, tocando cada una de sus zonas sensibles y deshaciéndolo. Kei lo mira con las pupilas dilatadas, el cabello alborotado y los besos hinchados por sus besos, lo que dispara su excitación y lo coloca demasiado al borde. _Te sientes tan bien, Tsukki_ , le susurra, con la voz ronca de tanto gemir, a lo que él le responde sujetando su longitud de la base, jadeando obscenamente.

—Estoy cerca —sisea, arremetiendo contra él y encontrándose a medio camino de su subir y bajar, arremetiendo deliciosamente contra su próstata.

—Mmm, está, _ah_ , está bien —lloriquea, alcanzando su propio límite— dentro, ¡ah!, vente den-dentro.

Siente la mano de Tsukishima acariciando su glande con el pulgar, y eso es suficiente para hacerlo ver las estrellas. El orgasmo le azota despiadadamente y se desmorona encima de él, mancillándole el torso con su esencia. Ve blanco y su sentido del oído le impide escuchar más allá de un pitido, pero está seguro que Tsukishima maldice con fuerza entre gemidos, embistiendo un par de veces más, lo que le saca un quejido por la sobreestimulación. Luego, se detiene, con las manos que le sujetan de las caderas tensas en un agarre férreo, y lo lleva consigo cuando acaba inerte en el colchón, con la respiración entrecortada y la piel pegajosa por la extenuación.

Tadashi se siente adolorido y no puede mover ni un músculo. Apenas está recuperando sus cinco sentidos cuando siente que Kei le limpia los muslos con una toalla húmeda, y ni siquiera se percató de cuándo se separó de él para ir por la misma. Pasan unos minutos más, descansando, hasta que decide que ha sido suficiente y se endereza, buscando su ropa interior.

—Lo que dije era en serio —murmura cuando está completamente vestido, sintiéndose sucio y anhelando una ducha—. Ésta fue la última vez, Tsukki.

—¿ _Todo_ lo que dijiste fue en serio, Yamaguchi?

Su voz es frágil, indefensa, y casi se le escapa a su oído. Mas él se congela, dándole la espalda, y recapitula lo que le dijo anteriormente. La sangre se le drena del rostro y se siente mareado, cuando se da cuenta que, _ah, mierda_ , la fastidió.

No pretendía revelarle sus sentimientos hasta estar seguro de qué ocurría con él, y en el calor del momento, acabó cometiendo un error.

Escapa de ahí sin responderle, aunque Tsukishima tampoco intenta seguirlo.

.

Hitoka lo abraza y consuela cuando llega de vuelta a su departamento, volviéndose inmediatamente un mar de lágrimas. Se siente un imbécil, _es_ un imbécil, y el odio que siente hacia sí mismo en ese instante es tan profundo que quiere dejar de existir. Parafrasea para Hitoka la mierda que le soltó Kei cuando lo encaró, y aunque no le dice que se acostó con él de nuevo, está seguro que ella lo infiere. También le dice lo idiota que fue exponiendo su corazón ante él y todo el rencor que siente, así como el arrepentimiento.

Pero se odia más porque ni siquiera con eso deja de añorar por él, porque, efectivamente, lo detesta, pero el amor que siente por él va más allá todavía, más allá del resentimiento y la furia. Eso no se lo dice, porque se siente suficientemente vulnerable diciéndole todo lo demás, y simplemente solloza hasta agotarse y que su cansancio le gane al insomnio. Se queda dormido sin darse cuenta.

Al despertar, la cabeza le martillea, producto de todas las lágrimas que derramó la noche anterior. Yachi, siendo el ángel que es, le extiende dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua, ordena pollo frito y una orden de papas fritas que él agradece profundamente. Luego, decide poner películas de Barbie para distraerlo de su pesar y, cuando acaba el día, tira sábanas y cojines al piso y con entusiasmo declara que es tiempo de una pijamada, pero se queda dormida antes de que siquiera dé medianoche.

Tadashi, sin embargo, no puede dormir. Está demasiado inquieto, tiene el corazón roto y el alma destruida. Así que, en un momento de debilidad, abre LINE.

> **Tadashi.**
> 
> 3 de abril 1:26 AM.
> 
> _Lo siento, Tsukki. Olvídalo todo, por favor._
> 
> Enviado, 1:26 AM.

.

—¿Cómo te la pasaste en tu visita a Sendai, cariño?

Las palabras de su madre son cariñosas, con un aire de ligereza, y son pronunciadas tan pronto Yamaguchi anuncia su llegada a casa. Tadashi se esfuerza por plasmar su mejor sonrisa, esperando que sus ojeras no sean demasiado delatoras.

—¡Excelente, mamá! Aunque estoy todavía algo cansado del viaje. Creo que iré a dormir un rato.

—Por supuesto, hijo —sonríe ella con dulzura, tocándole la mejilla—. Descansa.

Tadashi no duerme nada, pero finge estarlo cuando se da la hora de la cena y su madre toca su puerta. Cuando lo ve, supuestamente dormido en el colchón, lo arropa con gentileza y deposita una caricia en su cabello. Luego, le apaga la luz y se retira.

Contiene sus sollozos en la almohada. Tsukishima no le ha respondido su último mensaje, y él no sabe cómo detener el dolor. El agujero negro de su pecho amenaza con devorarlo y hacer de él nada más que un recuerdo, y a decir verdad casi desea que lo haga, que se trague sus emociones y le permita seguir con su vida. Pero no lo hace.

No lo hace, así que tiene que aprender a seguir con su vida.

.

El sabor del helado lo atormenta incluso después de que se lava los dientes y se prepara para dormir, pero toma una decisión esa misma noche.

Es duro, pero se mantiene firme cuando decide eliminar su contacto y sus mensajes. Le duele, le arde, y las manos empiezan a temblarle cuando está por hacerlo, porque sabe que con esto, ha decidido desechar diez años de amistad. _No has sido tú_ , se dice, con fiereza _, no has sido tú quien decidió arruinarlo todo sin siquiera dar explicaciones._

Y es suficiente para terminar con todo.

Se siente más ligero cuando termina, irremediablemente vacío, también. Pero, quizá, sólo quizá, sea mejor así.

Duerme con calma, por fin, después de mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero poder postear la siguiente parte en máximo tres semanas que será cuando salga de vacaciones. gracias por leer y apoyar este fanfic <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okkkkk la verdad no estaba segura de cómo publicar esto ;;; actualmente tengo terminada la mitad del fanfic, que son 17 K :( son la primera parte, narrada del punto de vista de Tadashi, que a su vez está dividido en dos partes (esta y la siguiente). Las siguientes dos partes serán narradas del punto de vista de Kei, sin embargo, aún no están finalizadas, sólo que me harté de ver mi fanfic sentado en el escritorio de mi computadora desde hace más de un año tirándome miradas feas por ser una escritora irresponsable.  
> Gracias por leer esta monstruosidad, de verdad, porque le he puesto mi alma para llegar hasta aquí ;;


End file.
